Entraînement
by Katkitten4
Summary: Une certaine personne a décidé de faire passer une nuit blanche à notre couple préféré... Devinez qui! ( je ne peux en dire plus au risque de dévoiler l'intrigue!)


Bonjour tout le monde! Voici un petit OS que j'ai écrit il y a environ 10 jours. Il est tout simple, sans spoiler, j'ai juste eu envie d'un moment humoristique et bien sûr Caskett ;) J'espère que vous aimerez!

Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, sauf un.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><em>Entraînement<em>

Un cri me réveilla suivi de pleurs. Je soupirai et me retournai, emportant un peu plus de drap pour m'en recouvrir la tête.

- Kate murmura alors Castle d'une voix endormie, c'est ton tour cette fois.

- Il finira bien par s'arrêter, répliquai-je d'une voix irritée.

Ses sanglots ressemblaient à une alarme et commençaient à me porter sur les nerfs.

- Kate… supplia Rick en se mettant la tête sous l'oreiller, devinai-je en entendant sa voix étouffée.

- Ok, abdiquai-je finalement en rejetant le drap au bout du lit et me levant les yeux à moitié ouverts.

- Rappelle-moi de tuer Alexis, maugréa-t-il.

Je marchai en pilote automatique jusqu'au lit que Castle avait acheté pour Cosmo/Benny. A peine arrivée au pied du berceau, le bébé s'arrêta. Retenant un grognement, je fus tentée de tricher, mais, trop fatiguée, je tournai simplement les talons et rejoignis mon mari qui s'était déjà rendormi.

Je fermai les yeux et me laissai emporter par le sommeil quand il se remit à hurler.

- Castle, à toi.

- Hmmm…

- Castle…

- J'y vais, j'y vais, mais crois-moi Alexis va me le payer, râla-t-il en se levant.

Je souris intérieurement. Il faut dire qu'Alexis faisait aujourd'hui preuve d'irresponsabilité. Une de ses amies plus jeunes lui avait demandé de « garder » son « projet » le temps d'une soirée et d'une nuit puisqu'elle était malade. Alexis avait accepté puis s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait déjà quelque chose de prévu et nous avait donc littéralement refilé le bébé, arguant que ce serait un très bon entraînement pour plus tard.

Alors que je commençais à me rendormir, j'entendis Rick revenir en riant et se coucher, m'enlaçant au passage.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

- Je peux te garantir que le bébé ne va plus nous déranger avant demain matin.

- Tu ne l'as pas étranglé ou secoué au moins ?

- Non ! Je lui ai juste retiré… ceci, fit-il, brandissant victorieusement la pile dans un sourire fier.

Il la déposa sur la table de nuit et revint se blottir contre moi.

- Tu sais que si nous avons un enfant tu ne pourras lui enlever les piles, il faudra que tu le supportes, lui fis-je remarquer.

- Ce sera différent puisque ce sera notre fils et puis il sera sûrement moins braillard que cette poupée en caoutchouc.

- Qui te dit que ce sera un garçon ? Ce sera peut-être une fille…

- Tu souhaiterais une file ? S'enquit-il en levant la tête vers moi.

- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Ca m'est égal du moment qu'il ou elle soit en bonne santé.

- J'aimerais qu'il ait tes yeux et mon caractère, enchaîna-t-il.

- J'aimerais qu'il ou elle ait **ton** regard et **mon** caractère, renchéris-je.

Un moment de silence suivit.

- OK, mais qu'il ait mon humour alors et mon imagination, déclara-t-il.

- D'accord mais qu'il ou elle soit sérieux…

- … avec une propension à régler des enquêtes.

- Un bébé parfait, déclarâmes-nous en même temps.

Nous nous sourîmes et nous tombâmes dans les bras de Morphée.

Je sentis une source de chaleur contre laquelle je me blottis et entendis des babillements. Je souris un peu plus et ouvris les yeux en tentant de ne pas me faire remarquer. Castle jouait avec la poupée, la lançant dans les airs tout en lui parlant. J'admirais ce tableau, espérant que, bientôt, il agirait ainsi avec notre enfant.

- Bonjour.

- Salut, regarde qui est réveillé Cosmo bis.

- Cosmo bis ?

- Eh bien oui, on a eu Cosmo/ Benny et comme Alexis ne nous a pas donné le prénom de ce baigneur, il fallait bien improviser…

- … d'où le prénom Cosmo.

- Exactement.

- Castle…

- Je sais Kate, je sais, notre enfant ne s'appellera pas Cosmo.

- Je me demande d'où peut te venir cette envie d'appeler un bébé Cosmo. Alexis a eu chaud.

- Tiens, en parlant d'Alexis, je l'ai entendu rentrer tout à l'heure. Je pense que le petit déjeuner est un bon moment pour régler les choses.

- Pas tout de suite, laissons-nous encore un peu de temps, contrai-je en me collant de nouveau contre mon mari qui déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux tout en posant la poupée sur son torse et m'entourant de son bras.

Nous laissâmes le silence prendre place, écoutant chacun la respiration de l'autre.

- Tu lui as remis sa pile ?

- Oui, je me suis dit qu'il ne fallait pas être trop méchant et comme nous avons quand même pu dormir… 6 heures, fit-il en vérifiant sa montre, je me suis dit que je pouvais la lui rendre.

- Tu es gentil, le taquinai-je en déposant un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Et si tu allais le recoucher pour que nous puissions profiter de notre matinée, juste nous deux ?

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, lieutenant Castle, fit-il en se levant.

- Merci Monsieur Beckett.

Il se retourna et me tira la langue.

Une fois que « Cosmo bis » fut couché, Rick courut me rejoindre et commença à parsemer mon cou de baisers. Alors que je me sentais perdre le contrôle, un cri se fit entendre.

- C'est pas vrai ! Cria Castle frustré.

Rick ne cessa pas sa douce torture pour autant mais le bébé ne s'arrêta pas non plus.

- Laisse tomber et concentre-toi sur moi, fis-je en l'attirant un peu plus près, tentant d'ignorer les vagissements.

- Attends… lança-t-il en se rendant dans la pièce, me frustrant également.

Je patientai quelques instants en me laissant retomber sur l'oreiller et me relevai sur les coudes quand je l'entendis revenir. Il sauta sur le lit, l'air triomphant.

- Pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps ? Tu lui as encore enlevé la pile ?

- Non, mieux que ça, répondit-il en posant ses lèvres sur ma bouche. Je l'ai mis là où il ne nous dérangera pas.

- Castle…

- Dans la chambre d'Alexis… elle dort… mais plus pour longtemps, il semblerait que Cosmo bis ait fait dans sa couche.

- Rick tu es un père horrible, lançai-je en riant.

- Il fallait bien lui donner une leçon, non ? S'enquit-il le sourcil levé. Maintenant, nous avons eu notre vengeance et nous pouvons continuer ce que nous avions commencé.

- Tout à fait. Maintenant, tais-toi et embrasse-moi.

Il m'obéit et, cette fois-ci, rien ne vint perturber notre « round ».


End file.
